Love over Esp
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Silver has known Blaze for a long time and has developed new feelings towards her after a dream he had about her
1. Prolouge

Love over ESP

by Shadow of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega characters, but I do own the OCs

This is a Silver and Blaze romance. No flames please.

The Prolouge:

It was a normal day for Silver , a silver colored hedgehog with five quills on the front of his head in a star formation and two quills on the back of his head, was walking in the park when he saw her, Blaze the Cat. Blaze a light purple cat with a jewel on her forehead with red shoes and a slightly darker color dress then her body.

Silver's POV :

'_Is that Blaze_', I asked myself. I was getting ready to say 'hi' , but then I felt something clogged my throat and i couldn't speak thats when I felt like I couldn't move then the most horrible thing happened: Dr. Eggman Nega appeared equipped with a ray gun. I tried to shout to Blaze to watch out, because she was not facing Eggman Nega, but I couldn't speak or move to save her and then...I saw an explosion and Nega had vanish and Blaze was in a crater about three inches wide and six feet deep. After it happened i could move and speak again. The only thing on my mind was helping Blaze.

Normal POV:

Silver was running to Blaze as fast as he could. When he got to Blaze she was in real bad shape. She had bruises all over here face, cuts on her body and on top of that bearly breathing. Silver had become afraid his best friend was on the verge of death and the closest hospital is five miles away by the time he would get there she would be as good as dead. Admist Silver's panicing Blaze spoke what would be her dying breath."Silver", she said. "Blaze?", Silver responded."Silver", she continued,"I...I...". "You what Blaze?!", Silver said."Silver, I... always... lo", was all she could say before she died."Blaze, Blaze, Blaaaaaze!!" Silver cried. But then the strangest thing happened he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Love over ESP

By Shadow of Hearts

Me:Chapter two is up and running now!!! I am so excited to celebrate i invited Silver over.

Silver: Hello Shadow of Hearts read the first chapter it was good, for a noobie.

Me: Thanks Silver, this chapter will be longer then the first.

Silver:Ok, thats good.

Me:Hey, Silver, I have a question to ask you.

Silver:Ok, shoot.

Me:Well it's about Blaze.

Silver:Um...ok.

Me:Do..you..like Blaze?

Silver:(stammering)No...well...uh..as...a..errr...well...kinda.

Me:(gasps)You like Blaze?! Ohhh this is good.

Silver:Well don't tell her please...

Me:Ok, I won't...(under my breath)yet.

Silver:Well lets get the next chapter going. Also, Shadow of Hearts does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sega Characters.

Chapter Two:

"Aaaaaaagh!!!!", screamed Silver, after awakening from his horrific dream. "What happen what kinda of dream was that?", Silver asked himself. A few moments after his scream of terror he heard someone yell,"Hey, keep it down over there people are trying to sleep!!" Silver just ignored the voice and looked at his alarm clock it said it was 4:00 in the morning."Ugh." was all Silver could say. Silver tried to sleep , but he one thing was always on his mind: the dream. So because he couldn't sleep he decided to go for a walk to get his mind off the dream.

Silver's POV:

Why did I have that dream? I asked myself. As I thought about the dream I saw Blaze and how I couldn't save her. Then It started to rain. 'Great', I thought. Worst part was I forgot my umbrella. I started to head back home when I noticed I walked over six miles. I started to get drenched I looked for shelter. I went and saw shelter under a tree. It seemed to keep the rain from getting to me. Then I started to sneeze. 'Awww great I'm getiing a cold from this rain', I thought. I keeped on sneezing until i heard someone say, "Bless you", then I turned around and to my surprise it was Blaze.

Normal POV:

"Blaze?", Silver said."Hello Silver what are you doing out in this weather?", she asked."Well...", Silver started," I had a bad dream and went for a walk to forget about it." "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked."Well..." "Oh, come on Silver", Blaze said in a childish voice."Well I really don't want to talk about it." "Ok, Silver." There was a moment of silence between the two. Then Blaze broke the silence and ask ," So Silver...um...welll...er.." , she said. Silver gave Blaze a confused looked and asked, "Well What?" "Well , Silver , I just wanted to ask you do you have anyway to get back home?", she said. Just then Silver noticed that the rain had started to get stronger , so strong it made a light mist. "Uh oh.", Silver said. "Well, if you want, I could give you a ride to your place." , she said."Sure.", Silver said.

Silver's POV:

'Wow that was nice of Blaze to give me ride home', I thought. As I thought about this I thought about the dream. Also for some , unknown reason I said,"Blaze would it be ok if I stay over with you tonight?" I felt embarassed for saying it. But the most shocking thing was she said yes. I felt half happy and half embarassed for saying it. But for some strange reason I felt some new unknown emotion that I couldn't explain. I wasn't going to ask Blaze about it or i feel real embarassed for telling her. So I decided I would ask some of my friends about this and even gets some advice on this...feeling.

Me:The story is getting good.

Silver: Yeah, yeah its good so far.

Me:Hey ,Silver, I got a surprise for you.

Silver:Really?! What is it?

Me:I Can't tell you , but I got a felling you going to loooooooove it.

Sliver:Yeah , but when do I get it?

Me: You'll get the surprise in the next chapter. Oh, also read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Love over ESP

By Shadow of Hearts

Me: Woohoo! I got my first review, yay!

Silver:Hey, when do I get my surprise?

Me:Oh, she should be coming soon enough.

(Knock on my door)

Me:Oh, I'll get that!

Silver: I wonder who that could be.

Me: Yeah he's right up here.

Silver:Who are you talking to?

Me: Oh your best friend.

Silver: Blaze?

Me: No, Sonic the Hedgehog, of course Blaze

Silver: You didn't tell her did you?

Me: No, not yet

Silver: So where is she?

Me: Hey, why so anxious to see her?

Silver: She's my best friend

(Blaze walks in)

Blaze: Hi Shadow of Hearts, hi , Silver.

Silver: Oh, Hey...

Blaze: Is something wrong Silver?

Me: Yeah he's sick.

Blaze: With what?

Me: Well he's l...

Silver: Hey, don't tell her.

Me: Fine I won't you tell here , later. Anyways , remember folks I don't own Sega or Sonic Team or the characters just the OCs and the story.

Chapter Three:

Silver's POV:

The ride to Blaze's house was pretty ordinary: we talked and I saw somethings that wouldn't normally see from the city. When we got to Blaze's house I took a look at the scenery: it was a one of those regular urban places. The rain was gettting harder and the mist was getting stronger."Silver are you going to stay out in the rain all night?", Blaze had asked. "Oh.", was all could say before I noticed I had been standing in the rain. When I got into Blaze's house I took a look around and made myself comfortable on her futon. I looked at the clock and I noticed it was four-thirty; I needed to get some sleep. Blaze had given me some blankets to sleep with. I slowly started to drift asleep and then I was asleep.

Silver's Dream:

It started like Silver's regular dream , but this time he saw Sonic. Sonic, the blue hero of Station Square, was with Blaze. And Silver saw Sonic flirting with Blaze.

Silver's POV:

' Why is Sonic with Blaze', I thought to myself , but before I could do anything I couldn't move or speak. But then it happened Sonic and Blaze was leaning closer to each other. Then...they kissed I was breathless and heartbroken. Wait why am I feeling like this? Why did it matter to me if Sonic and Blaze love each? Blaze is my best friend I don't like her that way, or do I?

(End of dream)

Silver's POV:

I awoke gasping for air like I been underwater holding my breath. I looked at the clock and it was 6:00. I decided it was time I left. But I could leave without telling Blaze 'bye' But, why don't I just leave a note that tells her I'm leaving, but I needed to tell her in person. Why am I torn between just leaving and leaving note to tell her I'm leaving? Admist , my little conflict, I heard a yawn. I then heard a door opening and Blaze looked like she was sleep walking as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen." Blaze?" was all I could say to her. She looked at me and mumbled something I couldn't understand and fixed herself a glass of water and walked back to her room."Ok", was all I could say after that. I decided I should say since I couldn't decide on what to do. When I looked at the clock again it said it was 6:15. I had over forty-five before I can officially start my day. I then heard something go thump. I went to Blaze's room to see what happened. I noticed that her lamp was on the floor and that she looked like she was about to cry."Silver, Silver", she said as she tossed and turned."Blaze, are you ok?" I asked her."Silver , Silver", she said before crying."Blaze I right here." "Silver...where are you?", she said. 'What is wrong with Blaze', I kept asking myself. Blaze kept repeating the same words: Silver. What am I going to do? I was panicing and I couldn't think straight. But then I started to cry too. Out of fear and worry I held tight to Blaze. "Blaze, wake up please wake up!" I cried out. Then the strangest thing happened she stop crying and she started to wake up. "Blaze are you ok?", I asked her. "Yeah I'm ok now that you're here", she said weakly. I felt a light blush on my face after she said that. "Blaze what happened?", I asked her."Well", she started," It was about you and me." "Well what happened?" I asked."Well I imagine that Eggman Nega killed you and I couldn't save you.", she said and then she started to cry."Blaze it's ok it was just a dream." "Your right", she said throught sniffles. Then she did the strangest thing to me... she kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Silver.", she said, blushing." Well..um..your welcome", I said with a light blush on my face.

Me: Alright the third chapter is up now and the fourth is close at hand.

Silver:Well it was great.

Blaze: So Silver can I ask you something?

Silver:Ok.

Me: I think I can answer that question now.

Silver: Shadow of Hearts, shut up so I can listen to Blaze's question

Blaze: Well I was going to ask do like me more than a friend?

Me: Yes, he does.

Silver: No!

Blaze: Silver you don't have to lie to me.

Me: (whispering to Silver)I think she likes back I can tell.

Silver: (blushing)Uh you really think so?

Blaze: Well, I kinda like you more than a friend.

Me: Awwwww, thats so cute

Silver and Blaze: Shut up

Me:Oh yeah, you two make a cute couple. Anyway, gotta split the lovebirds are gonna kill me.

Silver: That's right we will!!

Blaze: You guys go ahead and fight. Anyway read & review


	4. Chapter 4

Love over ESP

By Shadow of Hearts

Me: Alright, chapter four!

Silver: Shadow of Hearts you update fast.

Me: Well I can't keep my readers in suspence for weeks on end.

Blaze: Good point.

Silver: (whispering to me)Do you think really likes me?

Me:(whispering back)Yea, I'm positive.

Blaze: What are you two whispering about.

Me and Silver: Uhhhh, video games(both smile)

Blaze: Right.

Me: Anyways, let chapter four start.

Silver: Ok.

Blaze: Silver do you really, really like me?

Silver: Well, uhhhh...

Me:(coughs)Yes...

Silver:(looking at me with a death glare)

Blaze: Why are you looking at Shadow of Hearts like that?

Silver: Oh, no reason really,Right Shadow of Hearts?

Me: Yeah, Silver(laughs with a hint of fear),well let the story begiiiiiiiiiin, now.

Chapter Three:

Silver's POV:

It was 6:30 now and I was stunned from what just happened: Blaze just kissed me. It felt good , but I didn't know what the feeling was that just exploded inside me. It was strange , but it was a good, strange feeling thou. I could feel myself turn red like fire. I turned to Blaze who was blushing even redder than I was. There was a moment of silence between us. I broke the silence when I asked,"Blaze, why did you just kiss me?" Blaze didn't say anything at first, but before I asked again she spoke."Well..", she started,"What's wrong with me kissing you?", she asked. "Well, nothing I just wanted to know." I said. Me and Blaze were still blushing, but I still couldn't shake this feeling I had for her. I use to think Blaze as just a friend , but now I feel a new feeling towards her and I need to find out what it is and how to overcome or get rid of it. I decided to stay for breakfast I still needed to find out who to talk to it about. I thought about who to ask for advice without feeling embarassed about it. Afterwards, I told Blaze bye and I was off. I still need to get advice and an explaination to this emotion. I decided I'll ask Sonic, he must have some advice to help me out.

I have been looking around where Sonic normally hangs out , but if I did find Sonic I'll have to look for a way to tell him without him figuring out that It's about me. If he knew he would laugh at me and tell everyone he knows about it. I had to find a way around it. I needed to use someone else to trick Sonic so he won't know it's actually me. This won't be easy thou because whoever name I use that person would be mad if they found out that I used their name for my own personal reason.

Well I guess I have one choice and it includes actually telling Sonic it's me.

I found Sonic around a chili dog stand and thats when I started."Hey, Sonic.", I said. When Sonic noticed me he had a slight smirk on his face."Hello, Silver", he said. "Sonic, what's with that smirk on your face?", I asked. "Well I was looking for you," he started,"I about to play a little prank of Shadow." "And you need me why?" "Well you see I need you to lift Shadow of the ground and..." "Whoa, whoa why are you playing this prank anyway?" "Well Shadow had played this joke on me when he got me stuck in cement yesterday you remember right?" "Yeah, now" "Well this time I got the perfect joke." "Humor me.", I said in a sarcastic tone. "Well this time I got the greatest plan I'll distract Shadow, you make Shadow float and then I'll glue his shoes to the ground." "Well I'm not helping cause Shadow won't forget this he always had his 'you-know-what' with him." "Yeah your right forget it then, so what do you need?" "Well, it's about..." I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it, but if I don't talk about it now this feeling will continue to bother me."Well, Silver, what is it?", Sonic said. "Well Sonic it's about Blaze..." "Ok." "Well you see I kinda feel strange when I was around Blaze." "Oh really now?", Sonic said with a smirk. "Well I can't explain it and it's kinda new to me." "Well than you got the wrong hedgehog for this problem." "So what your saying is I need so talk to Amy about it, right?" Sonic just noded. "Do you know where I can find?" "Yeah she's probably at her apartment." "Thanks."

I left after a few moments to find Amy and get some actual advice for this problem. I still need advice on this problem and so far I have no help so far. I went to find Amy's apartment which was located in the casino area of station square. Then I had to find a way to tell Amy without... I started to trail off. 'Why do I have to have to find a way to tell Amy about this feeling?' I asked myself. I found Amy's apartment after a few minutes of walking. I really was nervous about talking to her about it. 'Well I told Sonic about this and he laugh or anything', I told myself. I took a deep breath before knocking on Amy's door. I waited a few seconds and I heard no answer. I knocked again, but harder. I waited again and still heard nothing. I got tired of knocking and left. As I walked I saw two people:Amy and Blaze.

Me: Ok, I'll admit I may of made that chapter a bit too long.

Silver: Yeah, I suppose.

Blaze: Well, it could be worse.

Me & Silver: How?

Blaze: I could of been a mile long.

Me: True.

Blaze: I gotta ask you something, Shadow of Hearts.

Me: What?

Blaze: How many chapters are in this story?

Me: ...

Silver: So you have no idea?

Me: Ok, we'll worry about that later and everyone read & review


	5. Chapter 5

Love over Esp

By Shadow of Hearts

Me: I think I might make this a seven chapter story, maybe eight

Silver: Could you make up your mind?

Blaze: Silver don't rush him.

Me: Yeah, you can't rush prefection.

Silver: Whatever.

Blaze:(whispers to me) Do you think Silver really likes me?

Me:(whispering back) Yeah.

Silver: So can we get the next chapter going?

Me: Silver, your rushing.

Silver: Whatever.

Me: Is that all you'll say to me?

Silver: You're getting on my nerves..

Me: Fine, Mr. Impatience, I'll make chapter four already.

Chapter four:

Silver's POV:

I saw Amy with Blaze and they were talking about something. I got scared when I saw Blaze and I only of one thing I thought of: hide.(I'm not trying to make Silver seem like a coward or anything) I hid in a nearby bush and waited for them to go by , but instead they sat at the bench right next to my hiding spot.(funny isn't it?) 'Just great', I thought. I had to stay quiet and I couldn't let them find me. If Amy found me...(Think about it), but if Blaze found me she probably never talk to me again. I had no other choice, but stay in the bush and wait for them to leave.

Normal POV:

They started to talk about things and then there was a moment of silence between them. Blaze broke the silence when she asked," Amy, have you ever liked someone?" Amy had a smile smirk on her face and then she said,"Why do you?" "Well...kinda", she said with a small blush on her face. " So who is it?", she asked. "Well I really don't want to say." Blaze said getting a deeper shade of red. "Can I take a guess?" Amy asked. "Well um, sure." Blaze stammered."Is it Shadow?"

"No." "Hmmm, Sonic?" Amy guessed with a small giggle. "No." Blaze said shyly.

Blaze's POV:

Oh, no Amy is going to find out who it is. 'Please don't say him...not his name.' I kept saying to myself. TIme seem to had seemed to stop for me and I was blushing like crazy and I couldn't stop. I was starting to sweat and I gasping for air. I just hope Amy doesn't notice.

Silver's POV:

I was starting to sweat. I mean really sweating. I was scared of who was Amy about to say. I had to get out of here before she said my name. I was starting to panic my heart was beating fast I mean real fast. I started to feel real hot like I was on fire. I felt like I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried.

Normal POV:

"Ok, I give up", Amy said. Blaze, who had just realized what Amy had just say said took a gasp for air. "Uh, Blaze, are you ok?" Blaze had snapped out of her trance and said,"Yeah I'm ok ", she said quickly. " So anyways what were you going to really ask me?", Amy asked. "Well what I really going to say is..." she started," well I really like this guy and..." she said. "Ok go on.", Amy said. "Well I really, really like him." "Aw. Blaze I think that your in love." "Love?" "What, you have don't know what love is?" "Well no not really, so what is love?" " Well, love is", she started,"It's a strong emotion when you really care about someone." "Like a bestfriend?" "Well if you want to say that sure." "What do you mean?" "Well love is hard to explain really and it's something you experience yourself." "Like you love Sonic?" "Well yeah."

Silver's POV:

'So this is the emotion that has been bothering me', I thought to myself. Now I understand what this feeling is, but why Blaze? I have been here long enough and I need to go and figure out how to deal with this problem. Now I need find a way out of this bush without them noticing. I need something that will distract them. I looked around in the bush and found a stick to throw and, best of all, another bush now I can get out of this bush.

Me: Alright!! This chapter is pretty good, short , but good if you ask me.

Silver: Ok now you have decided in how many chapters are in this story, right?

Me: Sort of.

Blaze: What do you mean sort of?

Silver: You know what ever I think I'll sleep until the end of this story.

Me: Oh no you're not.

Silver: Why?

Me: Because I need you to be here. Please stay(use puppy dog pout)

Silver: Aw, alright I stay.

Blaze: Aw, Silver that was kind of you.

Silver:(blushing) Well, uh it was nothing.

Me: Ok now I think I'll take my time on the next chapter and please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Love over ESP

By Shadow of Hearts

This time I took my time on this chapter because some reviews suggested I should and I did. I decide to put seven chapters in this story, perhap eight if I think it is necessary. This is just to let you know.

Me: Ok this took some time I plan to make it longer as well.

Silver: Ok sounds good with me.

Me: Hey, where's Blaze?

Silver: Huh, she's not here?

Me: Uh-oh.

Silver: I'll go find her.

Me: Right I'll get chapter six going.

Blaze: Hey, where did Silver go?

Me: Hey, where you?

Blaze: The bathroom.

Me: Uh-oh. Well let chapter six get going ok?

Blaze: Well shouldn't we get Silver?

Me: Well I'll help look for him after this ok?

Blaze: No, we need to find him now!!

Me: Well I can't do much right now.

Blaze: Fine I guess I wait for you to finish.

Chapter Six:

Normal POV:

As Silver was about to escape a evil doctor appeared. "Muhahahaha!!!", he laughed. "The perfect capture and the perfect plan to destroy Sonic!!" Unknowing to Amy, Blaze and Silver Dr. Eggman had developed a plan to capture Amy and Blaze. "Now to activate my latest capturing robot. E-150, capture Amy and Blaze now!!"

Meanwhile...

Silver's POV:

Ok I had only one way to get out and I only had a limited amount of time. Right when I was about to throw my plan into action I saw a purple haze that blocked my vision and made me a little tired. My vision stated to get blurry and my hearing started to get muffled. My eyelids were get heavier and I could barely move. I started to hear Blaze and Amy calling for help and trying to fight someone or something. I started to black out and slowly started to drift off to sleep. Right before I passed out I heard someone laughing I knew it from anywhere: Eggman. "Eggman", I mumbled. Then I passed out.

Normal POV:

"Hahaha!!", Eggaman laughed. "I have you now!!" "Eggman when have you ever won?" Amy said to Eggman, effectively mocking Eggman. "Grrr, Amy when I destroy Sonic I promise you'll be the first to die!!" Amy struggled to break free from E-150 grasp, but to no avail. Blaze, who has been attempting to burn through the robots grasp, was looking for another way to help Amy and herself escape Eggman and E-150. Eggman was truely enjoying his plans running so smoothly, too smoothly. "Wait", Eggman started," Where are one of your little friends?" "Well they're on their way to save us, right Blaze." Amy lied to through Eggman off guard. "Well then I guess it's time to move to my base I made especially for you two." Eggman stated. "Where is it underground, in the sky?" Amy asked. "Well its in the Pac- wait, you get me to tell so easily!" "Eggman you know you're going to lose so why bother?" she asked, once again, aggravating Eggman. "Grrr, shut up you little pest or I'll have E-150 finish you off!" Eggman said angerily,"Well anyway lets get going to my base, shall we?", Eggman said calming down. And with that he summoned his Egg Jet(I know not the best name)and he and E-150 flew off and they were gone and off to Eggman's base.

Silver's Dream:

Silver's POV:

'Where am I?', I asked myself. I found myself on a hill and facing the sky. It was dark and it was a full moon.It seemed like something you'll see on a romance movie. I looked around and notice that I was on Angel Island. I looked around to see if anyone else was here and there was no one else. I knew this was another dream, but I couldn't wake up. I then heard a voice calling me, a familiar voice. I turned and notice it was Blaze. "Blaze? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I need to tell you something." she said. "Ok, what is it?" "Well it's about my feelings towards you." "Well I also have something to tell you too." I was really nervous about telling her, even if this was a dream. "Well, Silver I...I...love you." she said quickly. I was stunned she loved me back."Well ,Blaze, I love you too." I made me happy to know Blaze loved me. Then we started to look each other in the eyes and we started to lean closer to each then right before we were about to kiss I woke up. I had a killer headache and then I noticed something I was in a cage.

Me: Ok this was a good chapter and..."

Blaze: there's no time for that we got to find Silver!!

Me: Well, Blaze, let's save your boyfriend!!

Blaze He's not my boyfriend!!

Me: True, but you want him to be thou.

Blaze: Well...yeah.

Me: So, you need that to Silver not me.

Blaze: Ok lets save Silver already!

Me: Ok let's save Silver and everybody read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Love over ESP

By Shadow of Hearts

Me: Hi everybody we're back and we found Silver.

Blaze: How did you get to Station Square in only two minutes?

Silver: Well I had a Chaos Emerald.

Me: Well good thing we got there before you did something bad.

Silver: Like what?

Me: Let's not get on that topic.

Blaze: Well we have Silver here Chapter seven can start.

Chapter Seven:

Normal POV:

"Well Silver I see you've awaken.", Eggman said. "How did I get here?" Silver asked. "Well I found you knocked out and behind a bush." Right then Silver remembered that he had been behind a bush and he also remember the purple haze that knocked him out. "Eggman what happened to Blaze and Amy?" "Oh, those two." Eggman said with a hint of annoyance,"they got away from me before I could get them here." Eggamn said with slight anger.

Flashback:

"Muhahaha!!" Eggman laughed. "Eggman you'll never get away with this!!" Amy exclaimed. "That is where your wrong Amy. I've created the perfect base where Sonic can't get to me." Eggman said. E-150 held a tight grip on Amy and Blaze, but something unexpected happen: Sonic came. "What the? Sonic, but how?!" Eggman was stunned not only Sonic has once again foiled his plan, but the fact he was running over the water. "E-150, attack and annihalate Sonic now!!!!" Eggman yelled. Right before E-150 could attack Sonic had struck E-150, thusly releasing Amy and Blaze. "No, curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. Sonic caught Amy and Blaze and just like that took off leaving an angry Eggman.

End Flashback:

"So that is how Blaze and Amy got away." Eggman said. "Well that still doesn't explain why I'm here and held captive." Silver stated. "Well E-150 detected your body and then I kidnapped you." "Who is E-150?" "I'm glad you asked Silver. E-150 come forth!" A loud stomp was heard and heavy steps were heard and then a the door ,at the end of the room, opened and it revealed the robot know as E-150. "Silver meet E-150. E-150 meet Silver" E-150, a latest robot of the E-series guns on it's shoulders with one laser eye , a missle launcher on its back and spiked fist. "Well, Silver, now you've met E-150 its time you met your doom!!" Eggman exclaimed. "E-150, destroy Silver the hedgehog, now!!!" E-150 had locked on to Silver and was charging its Anti Matter Cannon(Shadow the hedgehog reference) and Silver had no way to dodge it. "It's over Silver. I'll spare you if you swear your allegiance to me." Eggman stated. "I'll never swear my allegiance to you Eggman!" Silver exclaimed. "Fine have it your way then, E-150, fire!!!" Silver's doom seemed at hand and unavoidable. The Anti Matter Cannon was fully charged and ready to fire. "Is this the end?" Silver said to himself. Right when the E-150 was about to launch the cannon E-150 was attacked and defeated in one blow. "What?! How did this happen?!" Eggman said. The next thing to happen was that E-150 caught fire and was no longer able to fight. A few inches from E-150 a familier figure appeared and destroyed the bars to Silver cage. "Who...who are you?", Eggman asked fearfully. "Well I'm Blaze, but Eggman right now I'm the one who will defeat you!", Blaze stated. "Blaze, man I'm glad to see you." Silver said. Now that Silver was free and Blaze had destroyed his latest invention Eggman was at wit's end. Eggman had only one option left: initiate the base's selfdestruct mode. "Muhahaha!! You are both going to die!!" Eggman yelled to distract Blaze and Silver from noticing him from pulling out a Chaos Emerald from in his pocket. "Aha!" he cried when he got the Chaos Emerald. Right before Blaze and Silver could get a chance to attack Eggman he shouted,"Activate selfdesruct mode!!" "Blaze we gotta get out of here!!", Silver said. "Too late fools now you have ten seconds to get out of this base before it blows you two into bits!", Eggman exclaimed. After those words were spoken the computer had begun it's countdown. "10", the computer started. "Farewell until next time, if there's a next time for you two. Muhahaha!!" "6" the computer said. Eggman sat on the broken down E-150 and called,"Chaos Control!!", and he was gone. "Silver, this is the way out follow me!!" Blazed told Silver. "Blaze, we won't get out in time!!" Silver exclaimed. the computer was at '3' now and there was not enough time to get out of the base. Silver grabbed Blaze and held her tight and grabbed pieces of metal with his Esp and used them as a barrier. The computer was now at '1'. "Blaze, get ready and hold on tight.", Silver told Blaze. Blaze held on to Silver and held tight. The computer reached zero and the base exploded causing a massive shockwave. Pieces of metal was flying in all direction and it looked as if nothing could of survived it.

To be continued...

Me: Yes, that's another chapter down.

Silver: Blaze where were you anyway?

Blaze: The kitchen.

Me: You told me you were in the, oh nevermind.

Silver: So that's where you were.

Me: She came back a few seconds after you left.

Silver: Well that's good because I thought you were in trouble or something.

Blaze:(blushing) Oh, well you didn't have to worry that much.

Me:(whispering to Blaze) See he cares alot about you. You need to tell him.

Silver: Shadow of Hearts what are you whispering to Blaze?

Me: Wouldn't you like to know?

Silver: Fine it's not like I wanted to know.

Me: Ok, fine. Anyway chapter eight is one its way. Please read and review please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Love over ESP

By Shadow of Hearts

After the explosion caused by Eggman's base's selfdestruction Silver and Blaze was seperated. "Silver, where are you!!" Blaze yelled to find Silver. There was no answer. "Silver where are you!!", Blaze repeated. Blaze had landed on a piece of metal that was left of the explosion. She survived, but was badly injured from the explosion. Silver had literally vanished into thin air after the explosion and Blaze couldn't see where he went. Blaze comtinued to search until she found Silver. "Silver, are you ok?", Blazed asked him. Silver didn't respond.

Silver had been badly injured he had cuts all over his body and he was bearly breathing and was bearly moving. Silver was starting to faint and if he did he would not be saved and would die. "Blaze.", Silver moaned. Silver started to black out and he was going to die if this happened. "Blaze I...won't die, I can't die not...without telling you I...love you." He was feeling like his time has come his hearing was becoming muffled. Before he passed out he heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't recognize it.

Silver's POV:

I woke up with someone doing CPR on me. My vision was blurry, but I could tell who it was. "Blaze?", I asked weakly. "Silver your alright!" Blaze said. "What happened?" "Well after the explosion we were seperated." "Ok, that makes sense, but what happened to me?" "That I don't know Silver, but you need to rest Silver." I did what Blaze wanted me to do. I was really beat up thou. I didn't go to sleep thou I was too busy thinking about when I should tell her. After a few moments I felt renergized and I could move. When I got up I noticed Blaze had fallen asleep next to me. She must have been on watch to make sure nothing attacked us. I looked at my surroundings and notice we were on a large peace of metal. I laid back down and started to drift to sleep. I took a nap and awoke to something. Blaze had vanished and where she was there was a letter. It said:

_Dear Silver,_

_If you are reading this then Blaze is already gone. If you want her back you'll swear your allegiance to me and if you don't well just use your imagination. You have one hour to decide Blaze's fate. I'll meet you at Gimmee Shelter in Night Babylon._

_-Eggman_

I was stunned by what just happened. Eggman kidnapped Blaze and I couldn't help her in anyway. I had to save Blaze, but I couldn't do it alone I needed help, but their was no time I had to go save her, but first I needed to get back to Station Square and I'm stuck on this floating piece of metal and... then a huge came. I braced myself for the wave and it was strong. The wave pushed all the way to Emerald Beach. 'That wasn't an ordinary wave.', I thought to myself. As soon as I landed on Emerald Beach I was on a direct course to Gimmee Shelter.

Meanwhile:

Normal POV:

"The fool he's playing right into my hand!!", Eggman exclaimed. Eggman had created a seemingly perfect plan and it was all going the way he planned. "Silver will come here and he will be killed and Blaze you get the honor of dying with him, Muhahaha!!", he continued. Eggman had tied Blaze up and had her positioned under his Final Egg Cannon and had it charged. Blaze had been in a cage equipped with electric bars that located over a pool of acid.

Silver's POV:

I was tired, but I couldn't stop because if I did I'd run out of time and Blaze would die. I didn't have to many options I couldn't get help because I would run out of time, but I couldn't do it alone.

After some time I checked my watch I only had three minutes to get to Gimmee Shelter, where I'll swear my alliegance to Eggman, to save Blaze. I didn't know if I'd made the right choice to serve under Eggman just to save Blaze. I arrived at Gimme Shelter with one minute to spare. I walked through the door and got ready to fight if it became nessecary. "Eggman, I'm here!!", I announced. "Well it took you long enough!", Eggman responded,"We've been waiting for you." "Ok, I, Silver The Hedgehog, Swear my alliegance to you, Eggman." I stated,"Now let Blaze go already I did what you demanded!!" "Well I didn't say I'd let Blaze go." Before I could react I saw E-150 heading towards Blaze's cage. I have to get Blaze before E-150 attacks her cage. I turned and noticed Eggman had escaped. Blaze was attempting to burn through the cage, but is wasn't working. E-150 had started to shot at Blaze's cage with perfect accuracy. I had to hurry before Blaze's cage broke and she fell into the acid. I used my ESP to tear a tear a strip of metal and threw it at E-150 and knocked it off balance. I had the chance to save Blaze until something hit me from behind.

Normal POV:

Silver was hit from behind by Eggman. "Fool you didn't expect me to give up so easily, did you?" Eggman said,"E-150, cease fire!!" E-150 had stop the attack on Blaze's cage as Eggman ordered. Eggman had just beaten Silver and Blaze was next. Silver was down and he couldn't get up. Eggman new orders were to use the Anti Matter Cannon on Blaze. "Eggman...please...don't", Silver pleaded to Eggman. "And why would I do that?", he responded,"E-150, fire when ready!!" At this point there was no way to save Blaze now, but something truely unexpected happened: E-150 was attacked right before it could fire the cannon. "What?! But how?!", Eggman said. Then Blaze's cage was destroyed and she was out of peril. Then a black and crimson colored hedgehog appeared in front of Eggman. "How dare try to hurt Blaze!!" he said. "Silver?", Eggman asked fearfully. He didn't answer all he did was grabbed Eggman by the neck and threw him him across the area. "Silver, please don't spare me!!", Eggman pleaded. All Silver did was laugh and then he said,"Why should I spare you? You didn't even think about sparing Blaze." Before Silver could finish his sentence Eggman tried to use Chaos Control to escape, but it didn't work because Silver had kicked the Chaos Emerald out before he could use it. "Prepare to die Eggman!!" Right before Silver could attack Blaze had stopped in front of Silver. "Silver don't kill him!!" Blaze said to Silver. "No I can't spare him he tried to kill you." "That's true, but he didn't." That was when Silver started to calm down and turn back to normal. Eggman hadn't given yet he still had one more trick. Eggman had a fail-safety trigger in E-150 that would destroy anything that it shot, but E-150 would drain it's energy and would become inactive. "E-150, use it!!", Eggman called out before he escaped. At that moment E-150 had the Anti Matter Cannon at minimum, but it still proved deadly. The attack was pointed at Silver and Blaze and was fired. Blaze and Silver dodged it with ease, but the beam destroyed the main support beam of Gimmee Shelter causing the whole base to collaspe. Everything that was Gimmee Shelter was falling everywhere and it was only a matter of time before everything became a pile of rubble. "Blaze, you got to get out of here now!!", Silver said. "But, Silver what about you? You won't get out alive.", she responded. "Blaze I promise I'll get out." Blaze just couldn't leave Silver to die, but before she could react she was lifted into the air and put outside of Gimmee Shelter. Then Gimmee Shelter caved in and it became a pile of parts.

"No, Silver don't die!!", Blaze cried,"No you just can't be dead!!" Blaze had started to cry. "Silver, why did you have to die before I could tell you I love you!!" Blaze was crying until she heard a familiar voice. "Hi Blaze." Silver said. Blaze had stopped crying and turned around and it was Silver she grabbed onto Silver and cried on Silver. "Blaze I'm sorry I didn't think you'll worry about me this much." "How do you think I'll act I love you!!" Silver had a stunned look on his face. 'Blaze loves me back?' Silver asked himself. "Well Blaze I love you too." Blaze had stopped crying and looked Silver in the eyes and said,"You really do?", she asked. Silver just nodded and then they started to lean closer to each other when Blaze slapped Silver across the face. "Ouch!! What was that for?!" "That's for making me worry half to death, Silver.", then Blaze kissed Silver on the lips,"And that's for coming back." Silver was in a trance after the kiss. "Silver? Are you there?", Blaze asked. "Yea, Blaze.", Silver responded."Let's go." And with that the new couples walked off and looked forward to a bright future with each other.

Fin

Me: This is a wrap on my first story.

Silver:(whispering to me) I don't think I can tell Blaze.

Me:(whispering) Well if you won't I will.

Silver:(whispering) O.k. I'll try to tell her later.

Me: Uh, Silver, Blaze is asleep.

Silver: She is?

Me: Yep. Well anyway that's that on my first story. Be on the lookout for more of my stories and please read and review, thank you.


End file.
